


Split, Chapter 2

by RivenBody



Series: Split Fanfiction [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivenBody/pseuds/RivenBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rathe and Flowery continue their journey into the Ruins of the Underground. But crazy things happen and things are not as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split, Chapter 2

                  Split

                                    An Undertale Fanfiction

                                        By therivenbody

            “Behold!” Flowey exclaimed. “The Ruins!”

            “Well,” Rathe responded. “They certainly look... ruined.” Rathe wasn’t wrong. The Ruins were in fact the very first place the Monsters had settled after their banishment. As a result, it was composed of old architecture that had been for the most part, even during the Monster occupation of Mount Ebott, abandoned and left to rot. Rathe though, despite her commenting was fascinated by the Ruins. “Still, considering this place looks like a dump, it’s kind of beautiful in a way,” she remarked after a minute or two of inspection.

            “In what way?” Flowey asked. To Flowey, the Ruins were a constant reminder of both his home and his own torment. For Flowey, the Ruins seemed more like a prison than anything else, but not a prison he was sentenced to, but a place he willingly shackled himself to. At least up until now.

            Rathe looked around in wonder. “You know this place is like old people,” Rathe started. Flowey looked up in confusion. Rathe laughed. “I mean, sure it’s old and run down, but still it has a beauty to it. The wild ivy that grows adorns the walls and fills them with life. The leaves litter the floor and flitter in the soft breezes, even the water flows calmly, I can’t even hear it. It’s as if this place is inviting. I feel safe here.”

            “It’s funny you say that,” Flowey started up, irritated. “Because to a lot of monsters, this place was a reminder of their entrapment. No escape from these empty halls. No return home. Just a cave that they painstakingly tried to make as homely as possible.” Rathe could see that Flowey was hurting about this. After all, Rathe couldn’t even remember anything about her past or even if she had been a part of the monsters’ exile into the mountain.

            “I’m sorry,” Rather murmured to Flowey. “I forget that this place wasn’t your home, but a jail for all of monster kind. It’s hard for me to relate to that struggle because I just can’t remember anything about the past.” Rathe stopped walking and looked down the ground sad. Flowey looked at Rathe in dismay but also something else. Flowey felt… heavy. Like suddenly the world seemed so empty. Rathe clenched her fists and wiped her eyes. Looking back at Flowey she as hard she could, eyes wet she spoke again, voice quivering, “But I just know, that something good down here happened to me. I think I met an amazing friend down here.”

            Flowey was thoroughly flustered now. Rathe’s strange words mixed with these sudden weird feelings had Flowey all in a tizzy. He didn’t even know what to do and began to shake a little. Without thinking, words escaped Flowey’s mouth. “Don’t cry.” Flowey was terrified now. He totally lost control. How could he be feeling anything but rage and indifference? He had to recover fast. “I mean, don’t cry, you big cry baby. You look like a lost little kid, you idiot.”

            Rathe wiped her eyes again and laughed “You’re right I must look like a wreck.” Rathe wiped her nose with her sleeve. “But I really am sorry. I forget that this isn’t just a field trip. This is a maximum security prison for us.” Rathe and Flowey started moving again. After a moment or two Rathe spoke again. “How did monsters get trapped down here exactly? If we have magic, how did we get forced down in here?”

            Flowey recoiled at the sound of the question. In truth, he had no knowledge of the war and the subsequent imprisonment himself- only stories from his own father who witnessed it firsthand. Recalling his what Asgore had told him, Flowey started to recall to history of Monsters. He told Rathe about how humans and monsters lived together on the earth in relative peace. How the humans found out that monsters could absorb human souls and become godly beings. How the humans feared this power and began to wage war on monsters to save themselves. How they had reduced countless monsters to dust while never giving up even a single soul to the monsters. Rathe had a hard time believing that last part, so Flowey explained that a single human soul has the potential to be more powerful than even a million monster souls. Rathe shuddered at the thought, but asked Flowey to go on. He told her of how the humans pushed the monster back into Mount Ebott, and with their seven wisest and strongest humans sealed all of the remaining monsters into Mount Ebott for centuries to come.

            Rathe was stone faced, such a tale would normally be hard to believe, but after waking up a monster with a talking flower, she was ready to believe anything. But then something caught her mind. “Wait, but you said monsters haven’t lived here in a year. Did we break the seal?” Flowey looked away from Rathe. This next part he dreaded talking about. It was directly talking about him. Or rather a him that didn’t exist. Rathe was about to repeat her question again when Flowey finally answered.

            “A year ago a young monster child, filled with the hopes and dreams of the monsters of the Underground and the power of six fallen human souls destroyed the barrier, sacrificing their own heart as well. They… they didn’t survive.” Flowey seemed to wilt. Rathe felt sorrow welling up within her. Her chest felt heavy as she looked at Flowey. As gently as she could, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Flowey, embracing him closely. Flowey felt a heartbeat.

_FLASH!_

            Rathe was suddenly alone in the dark. Flowey was gone and standing in front of Rathe was a human child in a green sweater. They looked right at her, a smile across their face, eyes wide open. Rathe was mesmerized. The child held out a hand towards her. Rathe didn’t feel her arms move, but her hand went to meet theirs. When their hands finally touched, Rathe felt a deathly chill throughout her body. Suddenly the child’s eyes turned red and their smile twisted into a sinister laughed that echoed throughout her mind. She tried to rip her arm back from the child, but they wouldn’t release her and instead gripped even harder. Rathe fell to her knees as the laughter began to sound like nails on a chalkboard. Her free hand grasped at her head as it began to throb again, this time violently.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Rathe quickly released Flowey, throwing herself backwards on the floor. She was breathing heavily and broke out sweating. “What the heck was that about?” Flowey asked, shocked and a little scared. Rathe instinctively reached her hands to her head, but her head was no longer throbbing and just stared at them, trying to get a hold of herself. Flowey was freaking out internally. “You idiot, you had me all scared! What happened?”

            “I-I saw something,” Rathe rattled out, still shaking. “A child.”

            “A child?” Flowey asked, befuddled.

            “Yeah, in a green sweater. He took my hand and it scared the jeebs out of me.”

            “Do you know that child?!” Flowey asked, impatiently.

            “Actually, yes. I think I did know him. A long time ago.”

Flowey turned away from Rathe. He had to think. How could she know about _them_? Flowey had spent nearly every moment with _them_ but never had they ever run into another goat kid. Things were getting a little too spooky now and Flowey was left even more questions about Rathe. Flowey turned back to Rathe. “Remember how I said that the monster child wielded the power of six human souls?” Rathe nodded quietly. “Well, every so often a human child would fall from the surface world into the underground, and would be… killed…”

“I see…” Rathe whispered. “But what does that have to do with what I just saw?” she asked.

“The child you just described was the first human to ever fallen into the Underground,” Flowey stated coldly. Rathe remained silent. She didn’t even know what to say. She just kept staring at Flowey, expecting more. Instead Flowey kept staring back at Rathe. In just a few hours, Rathe had gone from an idiot lost goat to the biggest mystery Flowey had ever encountered. She had gotten him to leave his little flower bed, to tell her about the past, to tell her about the monster child who shattered the barrier. She had gotten him to **feel** something. Not just a brief emotion, but Flowey **felt** a heartbeat. Not just any heartbeat either. It was his own heart. And yet, Flowey knew he had no heart, not even a soul in him. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure out Rathe.

After a minute of an intense unintentional staring contest, Flowey finally rolled his eyes. “Alright, you big idiot. Let’s keep moving. Maybe it’s time I showed your dumb butt a thing or two about magic,” Flowey grinned, trying to ease out the tension.

“Wait,” Rathe said, snapping back to reality. “Seriously?”

“Yup”

“YEEEEEEES!”

*                                              *                                              *

            What’s gone is never truly lost. Time and patience puts things right and you realize that they were never even really gone in the first place. Just misplaced, but always there, waiting to be found again.


End file.
